In many of the states there are laws which restrict the weight of a loaf of bread to approximately 16 ounces in order to be sold. In order to sell miniature loaves of bread weighing less than 16 ounces each the loaves must be joined together to comply with the various state laws which require a minimum of sixteen ounces of bread per loaf.
In such event it is desirable that the individual miniature loaves be joined but in such a manner that they may be broken apart easily without mashing the adjacent loaf or tearing the bread irregularly so that each miniature loaf may be individually sliced and served.
Heretofore pull-apart sections of bread have been scored along the top by wires which merely marked the bread for tearing. However, the score mark is not sufficiently deep to produce a uniform tear of the bread away from the adjoining section so that the sections may be of uniform weight and dimensions when pulled apart. In addition, a crust was not formed between the divisions of the scored bread loaves which is desirable in miniature loaves of bread.